Standard electrical trade installation methods for ceiling electrical boxes in new construction will safely hold approximately a 35-pound static load. Ceiling fans, for example, present from 25-pound to 100-pound dynamic loads. Therefore, modifications must be made to safely hang heavier dynamic loads.
The conventional method for installing a heavy-duty hanger is to add a structural piece, e.g. a 2".times.4" wooden beam, between the ceiling joists from which the electrical box and ceiling fan or other device is hung, unless it is hung from a ceiling joist or any commercial ceiling fan support which may be conveniently located. Heretofore, the ceiling fan support member was attached via a pair of screws to the ears of the secured electrical box. However, such screws were susceptible to loosening as a result of fan vibration and the ears subject to fatiguing forces. As such, there exists a need to enhance the attachment and mechanical integrity of a standard electrical box when utilized as part of a heavy-duty hanger assembly.
These, and other limitations and disadvantages of the prior art, are overcome with the present invention and commercially acceptable embodiments of a hanger assembly and the like are herein provided. Such embodiments utilize a standard electrical box and do not require the use of a special or custom electrical box.